minecraft360fandomcom-20200213-history
Zombie
A Zombie is a hostile mob that closely resembles the player. Zombies spawn in areas of light less than a rating of 7, and will attack the player by slowly moving toward them, touching them and thereby inflicting damage. Like Skeletons, Zombies catch fire in sunlight, however neither will burn if not in direct sunlight, e.g. underneath a tree, or if they are in water. Appearance Zombies have green skin, empty eye sockets, and identical clothing to the player. They are 2 blocks tall, 1 block wide, and 0.25 blocks thick. Behavior This is Zombies moan and wander around aimlessly, but snarl and gurgle when attacking or injured. Zombies will attempt to avoid obstacles, including sheer cliffs and lava, and would try to find the shortest path towards the player. Unlike Skeletons, Zombies do not try to avoid being hit, and continue to pursue the player even when being attacked. They will sometimes wield shovels, axes, and pickaxes and wear armor. At dawn (when the Sun is 15 degrees or more above the ground), Zombies will catch fire and burn once exposed to direct sunlight. However, Zombies will make some attempt to seek out shade from the sunlight, or enter bodies of water to protect themselves from burning up. Being in water negates the effects of direct sunlight, preventing them from burning. If they exit the water, they will again be vulnerable to direct sunlight. Rain will also prevent Zombies from burning. In NPC Villages, zombies will attack the villagers in large numbers. This is called a Zombie Siege. They will knock down wooden doors on hard-mode and kill villagers inside houses. Their ability to knock down doors also works anywhere, which means they can and will knock down doors that are yours too. They will not, however, try to break down an open door. Therefore, if you are willing to sacrifice having the door close automatically, you can put the door so that when the game code says it's "closed" it is actually open, and visa-versa. Doing so would also mean that villagers wouldn't be able to use the door. Cure To cure a Zombie Villager throw a Splash Potion of weakness at it then feed it a Golden Apple (nugget version). You will see it shake and you will hear a fizzing sound after around 5 minutes it will turn back into a different villager. (Note: The zombie can despawn if you move to far away from it after it is cured you can leave the area without fear of despawn) Drops When killed Zombies drop 0-2 Rotten Flesh. They also have rare drops of iron helmets, swords, shovels, ingots, carrots and potatoes. They do not drop carrots and potatoes in TU14. That was a bug, and was one of the bugs fixed in TU15. Skin Packs The Zombie skin features in Skin Pack 1 and the Festive Skin Pack. In the Festive skin pack the zombie has a cooked turkey on its head. Trivia *Zombies will not burn from sunlight if they are standing on Soul Sand. *Despite being nocturnal, zombies are the most common mobs in Minecraft, extremely common in dark places like caves, strongholds, dungeons, etc., and outside at night, even more so than the other mobs. *Zombies, and all other undead mobs, are unaffected by poison potions and regen potions, though when you feed a zombie villager a golden apple to cure it, it will get regeneration. That is the only way to do so in any version except PC. *Potions of Harming will heal undead (like zombies) and potions of Healing will harm undead. *The chances of a zombie villager spawning is 5%. This would make the probability of a baby zombie villager be 0.05 (or 5%) times 0.05, or 0.0025, or 0.25%. That would mean that, out of 10,000 spawns, you should expect 25, or out of 400 spawns, just one of them. If a Wolf attacks and kills a Zombie it will very rarely heal its health to an equivalent of just feeding a Wolf Rotten Flesh. Category:Mobs Category:Hostile